


Say Nighty Night and Kiss Me

by Tedecanyella



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bottom Bucky Barnes, First Time Bottoming, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedecanyella/pseuds/Tedecanyella
Summary: "Bucky mueve una mano a tientas, la pone sobre el muslo de Steve, más arriba de lo que pretendía. Debajo de su mano mojada hay músculos como piedra, una extremidad de una envergadura tal que no puede abarcar su anchura ni estirando los dedos como si quisiera alcanzar una octava entera en el piano.Quería reconfortarle. Calmarle. Es lo que hacen los hombres entre ellos. Un brazo en los hombros, un apretón, dormir apretados el uno contra el otro para combatir el frío y darse la sensación de que alguien tiene sus espaldas. No significa más que eso. A nadie se le ocurre que pueda significar más. Es un pacto de confianza tácito.Con Steve, de golpe, parece distinto."





	Say Nighty Night and Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Título de la canción "Dream a Little Dream of Me" :)

Llueve. Lleva días lloviendo incesantemente y ellos están atrapados en una trinchera que es básicamente barro y suciedad, hombres tirados los unos encima de los otros, cartas con los bordes mojados y deshechos que los impermeables no consiguen proteger, botas reblandecidas y pies llenos de ampollas. 

Es de noche y la llama del mechero tiembla un poco cuando Bucky la alza para encenderse el cigarrillo. Apenas ve nada a un metro delante de él, apenas oye nada más que el agua que les cae del cielo como una maldición, una cortina espesa que le aísla de todo, como si fuera el último hombre en la tierra. No le hace falta aguzar el oído. Cuando las primeras explosiones suenen, va a ser como si hubiera llegado el fin del mundo. 

Oye el chapoteo de alguien, y Steve se deja caer a su lado con un resoplido. Puede adivinar su silueta. Casco y chaqueta, el escudo a su lado. No le hace falta verle la expresión para saber que está de un humor de perros. Le oye resoplar como a un toro, fumando con rabia, como una locomotora de vapor. 

Tienen hambre y apenas duermen. Los ataques vienen intermitentes y ellos siguen resistiendo. Si por la mañana despeja, van a poder intentar ganar terreno. Si la mirilla de su rifle le mostrara más que una oscuridad espesa e impenetrable.

Bucky mueve una mano a tientas, la pone sobre el muslo de Steve, más arriba de lo que pretendía. Debajo de su mano mojada hay músculos como piedra, una extremidad de una envergadura tal que no puede abarcar su anchura ni estirando los dedos como si quisiera alcanzar una octava entera en el piano. 

Quería reconfortarle. Calmarle. Es lo que hacen los hombres entre ellos. Un brazo en los hombros, un apretón, dormir apretados el uno contra el otro para combatir el frío y darse la sensación de que alguien tiene sus espaldas. No significa más que eso. A nadie se le ocurre que pueda significar más. Es un pacto de confianza tácito.

Con Steve, de golpe, parece distinto. La respiración de Steve le llega fuerte y profunda, y de pronto una de sus manos enormes está sobre la suya, arrastrándole hacia arriba, hacia él, entre sus piernas. No lo ve, pero nota como se recoloca, separándolas, y de pronto su mano está presionada contra algo duro y caliente y enorme y la otra mano de Steve, la que tiene libre, está en la hebilla de su cinturón.

Bucky utiliza la mano izquierda para quitarse el cigarrillo de los labios, exhalar el humo, y volver a colocárselo entre ellos, y en lo que tarda, Steve se ha abierto paso hasta dentro de sus calzoncillos y él está medio duro. No del todo, pero casi. Es la primera vez, desde Italia. Pensaba que le habían quitado el sexo, el deseo por el sexo, de dentro. Todo lo relacionado con su propio cuerpo le parece incómodo y un poco asqueroso, vergonzoso. Pero allí está, con la mano de Steve alrededor de su pene, implacable, y las primeras trazas de algo que podría ser placer pero que es demasiado lejano, demasiado funcional, en la parte baja del estómago.

–Buck, –gruñe Steve, apretándole la mano que sigue teniendo presionada sobre su erección majestuosa. 

Lo habían hecho antes, pero comparado con esto, Bucky se da cuenta de que no era más que un juego de niños. Una gamberrada más que ocultar de los mayores, del resto del mundo. Tocarse el uno al otro como se supone que los chicos no deben hacer nunca, tocarse de esa manera mala de la que les habían advertido tantas veces. Juntos. Como cualquier otra de sus transgresiones.

Esto es muy distinto. La polla de Steve es dura y caliente bajo su mano, suave, casi sedosa, demasiado para él, y mueve la mano sobre ella tan bien como puede, como sabe. Esto es crudo y casi violento, y Bucky cierra los ojos y se concentra en ir hacia arriba, hacia arriba, muslos tensándose, y correrse no es como dejarse ir, es más bien como hacer un esfuerzo supremo para conseguir unos segundos de alivio que le suben por dentro de la ropa, agudos como dolor, hasta los pezones, pero no consiguen calentarle del todo. Nada puede conseguirlo. Ahoga su propia respiración contra el cuero mojado de la chaqueta de Steve, y el semen de Steve le cae a borbotones sobre la mano, caliente y espeso, y por un momento Bucky piensa en llevarse los dedos a los labios y lamer.

Steve no parece quedarse derretido como él, con todos los músculos deshechos y la entrepierna demasiado tierna. Retira la mano y se aparta. Como mínimo, cuando se enciende otro cigarrillo sus gestos son algo más relajados, y Bucky espera que lo que han hecho haya contado para algo.

***

Hay un baile con las enfermeras de la Cruz Roja. Bucky baila con todas las chicas y Steve con ninguna, porque por lo visto se está guardando para Carter. Reservándose para ella. Bebe whisky apoyado en la barra, sujetando paredes como siempre, incluso ahora, que las chicas le miran entre suspiros y los otros soldados tienen estrellas en los ojos cuando los dirigen a él. Hay algunos que le observan con recelo, como si estuviera allí para robarles las mujeres, pero Steve bebe y fuma y no mira a Bucky más de la cuenta.

Excepto cuando Bucky se acerca a su chica un poco más de lo que es decoroso y le empieza a susurrar tonterías al oído, y por fin, como un triunfo, siente la mirada de Steve sobre él, acechando. El pulso se le acelera como el de un ratón escondiéndose de un depredador.

Fuera, de vuelta a los barracones, Steve le pone una mano en la nuca, un gesto que podría ser de compañerismo pero que parece posesivo, que le quema como un hierro al rojo vivo.

Toman un camino demasiado largo para llegar a sus camas. Van por detrás de un almacén, y las voces de los otros les llegan como un susurro en la noche clara y fría, y se oyen grillos y quizás búhos. Quizás Bucky está imaginando los búhos. 

La sombra de la construcción les oculta de la luz de la luna. Hay cajas de munición y provisiones a su alrededor. Steve se detiene, y Bucky cree que el corazón va a salirle por la boca, pero lo único que hace Steve es sacarse un cigarrillo del bolsillo y encendérselo.

Es casi como un sueño, cuando la pone la mano sobre la cadera a Steve, por encima del cinturón del uniforme militar. O, no un sueño. Solo que se ve a él mismo empujarle hacia atrás hasta que Steve toca la pared metálica del barracón con la espalda. 

Steve vuelve a llevarle la mano a la nuca, le enreda los dedos en el pelo que le crece demasiado largo por detrás, y le da un tirón, lo suficiente fuerte para hacerle daño. Steve se pasa la lengua por los labios rojos, da otra calada a su cigarrillo, y Bucky sabe perfectamente lo que tiene que hacer.

La hierba es un poco húmeda bajo sus rodillas. Es extraño, lo pequeño que se siente ahora junto a Steve. Es una combinación de lo grande que es Steve y cómo a él la piel se le pega a las costillas y le abraza los huesos de los hombros y las clavículas, cómo parece haberse convertido en una carcasa vacía. Agradece no estar desnudo. Aunque quizás le gustaría, que Steve lo estuviera. Quizás sería menos intimidante. O aún más. No sabe si sería algo bueno o no.

Le desabrocha el cinturón y le baja la cremallera con las dos manos, y antes de que pueda retirarle los calzoncillos Steve le empuja hacia él con la mano con que le tiene agarrado por detrás de la cabeza. Pierde un poco el equilibrio, y tiene que sujetarse con las manos a los muslos de Steve. El corazón le da un salto como si estuviera cayendo en picado en una de las bajadas del Ciclón. Siente el calor de la polla de Steve bajo sus labios a través de la tela de los calzoncillos, su olor intenso y abrumador en la nariz, y abre la boca por inercia, lame un poco, y Steve gruñe y afloja un poco los dedos, le deja espacio para descubrirle del todo.

Es más de lo que esperaba, la verdad, cuando tiene la polla de Steve justo delante. Es grande y gruesa y está roja, exigente, un poco enfadada, justo como él, y Bucky traga saliva y se pregunta si va a poder hacerlo. Steve dirige sus labios a la punta, y Bucky saca la lengua solo para probar un poco, su sabor salado y amargo, y después la envuelve, sigue lamiendo, trazando círculos, su boca hecha agua por tener a Steve. Siente las mejillas encendérsele de vergüenza. 

Se está acostumbrando al peso, probando a meterse un poco más en la boca, relajando la mandíbula para hacerla caber, y los dedos de Steve vuelven a tensarse, vuelve a tirarle del pelo de la nuca.

–Sí, así –dice, seco, la misma voz que cuando da órdenes, y entonces el momento de experimentar ha pasado y Bucky siente la punta contra la garganta, las caderas de Steve moviéndose rítmicamente y su mano sujetándole, y no puede hacer más que sujetarse con más fuerza a los muslos de Steve y relajar la garganta, cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en respirar y controlar las arcadas que quieren cerrarle, permanecer abierto para él.

El momento se alarga y se alarga, y cada vez es más difícil ignorar el latido en su propia entrepierna, así que se mete una mano dentro de los pantalones. Está duro del todo. Una erección de verdad. Casi se siente orgulloso. No está roto del todo.

Esa vez es fácil correrse. Es tan fácil que apenas se da cuenta de que lo está haciendo, succionando con la boca, lamiendo, dejando que Steve le apriete contra él de vez en cuando hasta tener la nariz hundida en su pelo púbico, lágrimas calientes en las comisuras de los ojos. No se da cuenta de que se está corriendo hasta que Steve le aparta de él de un tirón doloroso y Bucky comprende lo que está a punto de pasar y se niega a moverse, reclamando a Steve, su polla, cerrando los labios alrededor de ella y dejando que se corra en su garganta, caliente y espeso, ahogándole.

Cuando los dos han terminado se deja caer sobre sus talones y alza la vista, casi esperando su recompensa. Una caricia. Unas palabras de reconocimiento. Algo de cariño, las sobras que Steve no necesite.

Steve le mira con el ceño fruncido, pupilas dilatadas, el pecho subiendo y bajando, y deja caer la mano con que le sujetaba por el pelo a un lado.

–Joder, Buck –dice, y lo que sea que Bucky estaba esperando no llega nunca.

***

Bucky oye el agua correr en el baño del hotel donde les han alojado en París. De la calle llegan voces en francés de mujeres, de grupos de soldados franceses y otros americanos. El aire de la noche es cálido y trae el sonido de la música consigo.

Tienen una habitación para él y Steve, dos camas con somieres metálicos. Cierra los ojos cuando la luz del baño se apaga, tranquiliza su respiración, intenta hacerla profunda y tranquila, como si durmiera.

Está sudando bajo la sábana, vestido solo con una camiseta interior de tirantes y la ropa interior. La cama de Steve cruje cuando se mete dentro, los muelles se quejan bajo su peso desmesurado, y Bucky sabe que no va a poder hacerlo. Cuando dobla una rodilla y mueve la pierna hacia arriba para tumbarse sobre su costado siente la humedad entre sus piernas, la sensación viscosa que estar los últimos diez minutos con dos dedos untados de vaselina dentro de él mismo le ha dejado.

Han ido a ver una película, esa tarde. En francés. Bucky apenas ha podido concentrarse, con el sueño acumulado de los últimos días cayéndole encima de golpe y el muslo de Steve presionado contra el suyo en esas sillas de madera incómodas y demasiado estrechas para ellos, tanto que sus hombros se tocaban. Steve parecía tranquilo, a gusto. El cine siempre le ha embelesado como pocas cosas consiguen hacerlo.

Ahora se remueve en la cama de al lado, y Bucky vuelve a tumbarse, una mano bajo la cabeza, ojos fijos en las sombras que se mueven en el techo.

–Es extraño, estar en una cama de verdad –comenta, casi casual, pero el aire en la habitación es tenso, extraño, estirado como un chicle a punto de romperse.

Ve a Steve tumbar la cabeza hacia él, y Bucky deja que sus ojos se encuentren en la penumbra. La mirada de Steve es tranquila, casi calculadora. La calma antes de la tormenta, piensa Bucky con un temblor que le recorre entero.

–Duerme conmigo –dice Steve. No suena como una oferta. Más bien una concesión.

Bucky se alza de la cama como tirado por hilos invisibles, y Steve sonríe. Una sonrisa dura, una de las que le reserva solo a él, cuando están solos y no parece contener el mal carácter que lleva una vida arrastrando pero con el que parece sentirse más cómodo ahora, como si por fin supiera qué hacer con él.

Steve no se ha cubierto con la sábana. Todo su cuerpo está a la vista, tumbado sobre la cama, los dos brazos bajo la cabeza a modo de almohada, las sombras oscuras del pelo bajo sus axilas y la de los pezones bajo la tela gastada de la camiseta, su piel pálida, todos esos músculos llenos de potencia en reposo.

Bucky nunca se había sentido mal con su propio cuerpo. Pero eso era antes. Ahora es magro y gastado, utilizado, pero es lo único que tiene para ofrecer, con los moratones y las cicatrices y todo. Piel demasiado blanca y ronchas púrpuras de andar siempre por el suelo, o recibiendo golpes. Pero Steve le mira como si fuera un vaso de agua helada en el campo de agosto y Bucky se pasa la camiseta por la cabeza, los calzoncillos por las piernas, y camina hasta él. Hace acopio de coraje, y se le sube encima, sobre las caderas, apretando hacia abajo, insinuándose contra él.

Las manos de Steve están en sus caderas de inmediato, dedos apretando y una ceja alzada, mirándole como si estuviera considerando sus opciones. A lo mejor va a mandarle a dormir y Bucky va a sentirse decepcionado pero también muy, muy aliviado.

No es lo que ocurre. Steve le empuja hacia abajo, moviendo las caderas casi con pereza, endureciéndose debajo de él, entre sus nalgas, solo sus calzoncillos separándoles. Bucky se muerde el labio, baja la mirada. Su propio cuerpo está reaccionando.

Lo que están haciendo parece tan remoto, tan inverosímil, que apenas tiene la sensación de que le esté pasando a él. Hasta que los dedos de Steve aprietan un poco demasiado y le devuelven al presente, a la realidad física, dolorosa y tangible. Mejor.

Después Steve está deslizando dos dedos entre sus nalgas y Bucky se apoya en sus hombros para dejarle espacio, para prepararse para lo que está para venir, cerrando los ojos con fuerza porque no quiere verle la expresión, cuando se dé cuenta de que…

Steve hunde un dedo dentro de él con facilidad, y es una intrusión inesperada que le hace contraerse, tan distinto de cuando lo ha estado haciendo él.

–Buck –dice Steve, casi una amenaza, y lo siguiente que sabe es que le ha empujado contra el colchón, sobre su estómago, y se ha levantado de la cama y le ha dejado allí, y Bucky se niega a abrir los ojos. Los mantiene cerrados, rostro oculto entre los brazos.

Oye los pasos de los pies desnudos de Steve sobre el suelo, y después el chasquido de un bote al abrirse, y siente todo su cuerpo tensarse. 

Steve vuelve a estar encima de él al siguiente momento, y sus labios contra su nuca queman, húmedos, candentes, le derriten por dentro, le bajan por la columna, le hacen ahogar jadeos contra la cama y vuelven a resucitar su pobre pene, que se va hinchando atrapado bajo su propio estómago. Los labios de Steve van bajando por su espalda, y Bucky está alzando el culo en el aire, pidiendo sin palabras, porque es así como está de desesperado por algo de caricias, de contacto, de piel contra piel. Es más de lo que se había atrevido a esperar, la lengua de Steve en la parte baja de su espalda. Y entonces las manos de Steve le están abriendo las nalgas, exponiéndole, y siente las mejillas arderle, y después se siente arder donde la punta de la polla de Steve está presionando, abriéndole, y parece imposible, que algo tan grande pueda abrirse paso dentro de él, y cuando por fin lo hace intenta tragar el sonido roto que quiere escapársele de los labios tan bien como puede, porque es demasiado, pero Steve avanza poco a poco, sin parar, hasta que llega al final, y Bucky tiene que acordarse de cómo respirar, con _todo eso_ dentro, todo el cuerpo entero en llamas, un fuego sordo que le empieza en el culo y se le extiende por todas partes.

Una de las manos de Steve le baja por el muslo y sube otra vez, tocándole como uno haría con un caballo para calmarle, grande y con la tranquilidad de quien sabe que domina la situación, que tiene el control. Una gentileza que puede convertirse en fuerza en cualquier momento. Su otra mano, la izquierda, está bien anclada sobre su cadera, dedos hundiéndose en los huesos, de forma que cuando Steve sale de dentro de él poco a poco, no del todo, hasta tener solo la punta dentro, y vuelve a empujar con aún más fuerza que antes, como si quisiera asegurarse de que Bucky le está sintiendo –como si pudiera no sentirle, cuando le tiene abierto, partido en dos, todo su cuerpo intentando acomodarse a esa intrusión caliente–, Bucky no tiene donde ir. No tiene margen para moverse bajo Steve, para acompañar sus movimientos. Está clavado. Engarfia los dedos en las sábanas, el rostro aún escondido en ellas, y siente vagamente que la polla le late entre los muslos, llenándose, a pesar de todo. 

Las rodillas de Steve le separan un poco más las suyas desde dentro, sus muslos fuertes se acomodan entre los suyos, y entonces sí, Steve le agarra de las caderas y él mismo se las mueve a su propio ritmo, y le está follando y es algo brutal, hay un margen demasiado estrecho entre placer y dolor, porque la fricción y la sensación de no terminar de ceder del todo a la presión imposible dentro de él es abrumadora, es demasiado, le hace querer gatear sobre rodillas y codos y escapar, pero al mismo tiempo, cada vez que Steve empuja dentro de él le provoca un estremecimiento que le viene de dentro y le recorre entero, algo intenso que le hace ver colores cálidos tras los ojos y en lo que intenta concentrarse, dejando que el resto desaparezca.

Está empezando a relajarse, a dejarse ir, sintiendo las gotas de sudor resbalarle por las sienes y bajarle hasta los labios, saladas, cuando la mano de Steve cae con fuerza sobre su nalga derecha, aplanándose de inmediato sobre ella de forma que el dolor es sordo, y los dedos se hunden con tal fuerza en su carne que van a dejarle un semicírculo de lunas moradas, y el sonido le escapa del pecho sin poder contenerlo, algo entre un jadeo y un gemido, y Steve vuelve a hacerlo, una vez, otra, y Bucky siente su polla latir dentro de él, casi como si ondeara, acompañado de una sensación caliente y líquida. Tiene la impresión de que Steve tarda muchísimo en correrse, moviéndose rápido y errático contra él. No sale de él ni cuando por fin parece haber terminado. Se inclina hacia adelante, cubriéndole con su cuerpo, y baja una mano al estómago de Bucky, más abajo, y le hace correrse de esa forma, tirones fuertes y exigentes, su polla aún en su culo, sin llegar a estar blanda del todo, doblado hacia adelante sobre sus rodillas, y Bucky solloza su orgasmo como si lo llorara, intentado esconder los sonidos que no puede evitar hacer contra el colchón.

Steve se aparta de él sin una palabra, se marcha de la cama y Bucky oye el gruñido de las bisagras de la puerta del baño. Se deja caer sobre su costado, estirando las piernas, dormidas de mantener la misma posición durante tanto rato, y mira las cortinas ondear y siente una sensación viscosa bajarle entre las piernas y tiene que volver a cerrar los ojos porque siente que va a echar a llorar de verdad. No lágrimas que quizás podría disimular. Tiene un sollozo luchando por escaparle del pecho y lo peor es la humillación de saber lo débil que es, de no poder escondérselo a Steve y ni mucho menos escondérselo a sí mismo.

El colchón vuelve a hundirse bajo el peso de Steve, y Bucky se tensa entero. Supone que va a mandarle a su cama, pero no sabe si tiene las fuerzas para moverse. Puede quedarse él esa cama, húmeda del sudor de los dos, y Steve puede quedarse la limpia.

Una mano de Steve se posa bajo su muslo, alzándole la pierna, y él acompaña el movimiento sin ni pensarlo, sin cuestionárselo, incapaz, en ese momento, en que necesita depositar toda su confianza en Steve y no tener que pensar nada, que decidir nada.

De pronto siente algo frío entre las piernas, y todos sus músculos vuelven a tensarse, a punto para escapar, hasta que se da cuenta de que es una toalla, de que Steve le está limpiando con gestos efectivos, casi impersonales, y se deja hacer, alzando un brazo para ocultar el rostro debajo. 

La segunda vez que Steve vuelve del baño, Bucky siente su momento de vacilación, y aguanta la respiración hasta que le siente colocarse a su espalda. Steve les cubre a los dos con la sábana, y le da un apretón en el hombro.

–Procura descansar, Buck.

Bucky se da la vuelta, ojos cerrados, y cuando esconde el rostro contra su pecho, Steve no dice nada, pero no se aparta. Le pasa un brazo por la espalda para acomodarse, y le deja dormir allí, resguardado contra la calidez de su cuerpo enorme.

***

Las abejas zumban a su alrededor y el sol es cálido sobre la espalda desnuda de Bucky. La mano de Steve sobre su nuca conserva el frío del agua del río, es como un bálsamo sobre su piel quemada. La hebilla de su cinturón chocando contra la de Bucky cada vez que empuja dentro de él interrumpe la quietud plácida de la tarde, rompe el ritmo perezoso que invita a echarse y dormir una siesta bajo la sombra del tilo que se alza sobre ellos.

Steve parece ser inmune al efecto soporífero de la campiña inglesa en pleno agosto. Se mueve con ímpetu detrás de él, dentro de él, y Bucky apoya la mejilla en su brazo y cierra los ojos, ondulando bajo las embestidas, rindiéndose a ellas, acompañándolas como si fueran las oleadas del océano, dejando que le vayan recorriendo, que el placer se vaya acumulando y luego se suelte como una corriente, extendiéndosele por los muslos, por dentro del vientre. En medio del calor sofocante, tiene la piel erizada, los pezones duros, tan a punto para que los dedos grandes y callosos de Steve les pasaran encima. Se muerde el labio y exhala un suspiro tembloroso.

Steve le suelta la nuca, y de pronto le está apartando los mechones de pelo que se le pegan a la frente. Hay algo en el gesto que lo hace distinto de cómo le toca siempre: como si le manejara, como si le dirigiera. Ese es un gesto del todo innecesario, fortuito. Es algo que casi podría confundirse con ternura.

Bucky entierra un poco más los codos en la hierba seca para tener algo de soporte cuando Steve empuje adelante, ahora que no le está aguantando la nuca, y se atreve a abrir los ojos y mirarle por encima del hombro, sin alzar la cabeza de su antebrazo.

Steve le está mirando, hundido dentro de él pero sin moverse, ojos azules tan claros como el cielo, la luz del sol creando un halo alrededor de su pelo rubio. 

–¿Qué? –pregunta Bucky, sintiendo sus propias mejillas abrirse en una sonrisa que se le escapa irreflexiva y absurda, casi como antes, en Brooklyn, donde eran pobres pero las sonrisas no costaban un centavo.

Se forma una línea entre las cejas de Steve, que le baja el pulgar a la mejilla y se la frota como si estuviera sucia.

–Tienes pecas –le dice, como si le informara de ello, y no le deja responder nada. 

Sigue bajando los dedos y le apoya el índice y el corazón sobre el labio inferior, empuja un poco, separándoselos, y se los mete dentro de la boca despacio, exactamente como le gusta penetrarle, tan dentro que casi le toca el fondo de la garganta, sujetándole la mandíbula desde fuera, y Bucky succiona y enrosca la lengua alrededor de los dos dedos tan bien como puede. 

Cuando Steve vuelve a moverse lo hace de una manera distinta, casi con una cierta cadencia, deslizándose dentro y fuera de él de una forma líquida, fluida, que hace que Bucky no tenga que perseguir los vestigios de placer en medio del choque de sus dos cuerpos, que le hace gemir alrededor de los dedos y empujar hacia atrás, ojos cerrándosele. Los dedos de Steve le atragantan cada vez que le rozan la pared de la garganta, y dentro de él es como si se le encendieran luces de colores, como si estuviera derritiendo, arqueando la espalda, emitiendo sonidos obscenos. 

Baja una mano, y tiene suficiente con agarrársela, con darse dos sacudidas largas y fuertes, y se está corriendo largo y tan perfecto que es casi agónico, su boca completamente suelta alrededor de los dedos, su cuerpo contrayéndose en oleadas, y Steve emite un sonido como si le hubieran golpeado y se corre con él, a unos segundos de distancia.  
No parece tener prisa por salir de dentro de él. Nunca la tiene. Se deja caer de lado sobre la hierba y le arrastra con él, un muslo debajo del suyo, un brazo bajo su cabeza, el otro sobre su cintura, apretándole contra su cuerpo. 

***

Es nochevieja. Todos los soldados cantan y Bucky y los chicos están escondidos en la cocina, donde están dando cuenta de las provisiones de brandy de los oficiales. Están borrachos. Dugan tiene a Morita contra una pared con una manzana en la cabeza. Morita le está gritando que espabile, y Bucky tiene las muñecas de Dugan entre las manos, ordenándole que ni se le ocurra pero riendo tan fuerte que apenas puede tenerse en pie, que el estómago le duele y tiene que doblarse hacia adelante para coger aire.

Fuera nieva, y la agente Carter se ha reunido con ellos en la base de Italia donde están estacionados, a punto para entrar en Austria en dos días. Había una cena para oficiales a la que no estaban invitados, y los soldados están celebrando en los barracones y ellos van a unírseles en nada, cuando se hayan terminado las dos botellas que Dugan se ha arreglado para “confiscar”. 

Jones tiene lo que queda de la segunda entre las manos y Bucky quiere reclamarle un trago, pero antes tiene que conseguir que ningún hombre muera bajo su mando, o que no quede gravemente herido. 

Una ráfaga de viento frío les hace levantar la cabeza. Es Steve, que se está aflojando la corbata y tiene esa expresión tensa de cuando ha pasado varias horas seguidas lidiando con los altos mandos. Sus ojos caen sobre Bucky, que sigue manteniendo las manos de Dugan en alto por encima de sus cabezas. Los dos parecen haberse congelado en esa posición absurda.

–¿Qué estáis haciendo? –pregunta Steve, y su mirada se va a Morita, a la manzana encima de su cabeza, y sus ojos se abren de una forma cómica al mismo tiempo que los labios de Morita se curvan en una sonrisa llena de malas ideas.

–Rogers –dice, encantado.

Steve termina con la manzana en la cabeza, por supuesto. A Bucky no le gusta la idea, el corazón se le pone a cien en la garganta cuando Dugan alza la mano hacia atrás y lanza el cuchillo entre los gritos de ánimo del resto. Steve dobla las rodillas hacia abajo y el cuchillo da en el centro de la manzana. Las comisuras de sus labios se van hacia arriba en una expresión de chulería que es puro Steve Rogers.

–Ahora tú, Bucky –le dice cuando el resto han tenido su turno, y Bucky no quiere hacerlo, pero conoce bien ese tono de voz. No le está preguntando. De pronto ha dejado de ser un juego, o en todo caso, ha pasado a ser uno mucho más peligroso.

Steve tiene los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, las cintas de la corbata caídas a los lados, la piel pálida del cuello expuesta. Le mira con los párpados un poco caídos. Bucky toma el último trago de brandy y nadie protesta. Todos le miran con distintos grados de curiosidad, haciendo apuestas sobre si va a conseguirlo o Steve va a tener que esquivarle como al resto.

Bucky respira hondo y se saca todo el aire del pecho. Exactamente como antes de disparar. Su cuchillo rompe en dos la pobre manzana raquítica que nadie sabe de dónde ha salido, en pleno invierno y cerca de los Alpes, y Bucky recoge el trozo que le ha rodado hasta los pies y se lo lanza a Dugan, que le da un buen bocado.

–Eh, Capitán, íbamos a ir a la fiesta… –ofrece Jones, y Bucky siente más que ve como Steve aparta la mirada de él y le da las gracias pero se disculpa. Nadie quiere un Capitán en la fiesta de unos soldados atrapados en una base miserable en un lugar miserable, por muy famoso que sea, y todos lo saben, pero aprecian a Steve lo suficiente para mostrarle la deferencia de invitarle.

Bucky se queda atrás. No han encendido las luces de la cocina para no llamar la atención, y las sombras tienen un tono azulado de la nieve del exterior. De pronto las celebraciones parecen muy lejanas. Las suelas de los zapatos de Steve suenan sobre los azulejos del suelo cuando se acerca hasta donde está Bucky, sentado sobre la encimera metálica, justo al lado de la ventana. 

Las doce de la noche han pasado hace mucho rato. De golpe es 1945, y todo el mundo quiere creer que va a ser el año en el que va a terminar la guerra. Es por lo que todos los hombres brindan. Pero la guerra tenía que terminarse el verano, según todos, así que Bucky no está muy seguro de si debería hacerse muchas ilusiones.

Steve pasa los dedos por encima de la superficie metálica, donde la luz de la noche se refleja, justo al lado del muslo de Bucky, sin llegar a tocárselo. Queda algo de carmín en la comisura derecha de sus labios. 

–Buck… –exhala.

Deberían escabullirse a la habitación de Steve. Sería más seguro que allí, en esa cocina, donde cualquiera de los Comandos puede volver en cualquier momento, donde cualquiera puede entrar sin ningún aviso. Quizás si son muy rápidos. Pueden ponerse en una esquina, donde si Bucky se arrodilla las sombras van a darle algo de abrigo. 

Bucky lo piensa todo con tal rapidez, tal sensación de urgencia, como si su cerebro quisiera aprovechar los últimos momentos de calma antes de que la tormenta estalle, que apenas se da cuenta de que Steve se ha inclinado hacia él. Cuando sus labios se tocan, no es del todo consciente de lo que está pasando. Cualquier pensamiento coherente se le esfuma de la mente, porque los labios de Steve son suaves y llenos bajo los suyos, pero es incapaz de hacerse a la idea de que se están besando.

Son solo unos segundos en los que no ocurre absolutamente nada más, y el tiempo parece haberse suspendido, la nieve sigue cayendo fuera tan silenciosa que podría ser un sueño, y Bucky no quiere que el momento termine nunca. 

Steve se aparta con suavidad.

–Feliz año nuevo, Buck –susurra, antes de erguirse del todo y cuadrar los hombros, de hacer ademán de marcharse sin tocarle más.

Bucky siente el corazón golpearle el pecho, cada latido retumbándole en los oídos, porque sabe lo que está pasando. Sabe qué es lo que Steve está haciendo. 

Le agarra la muñeca sin pensar, bajando de la encimera de un salto, y no sabe qué va a hacer. Caer de rodillas. Intentarlo más. Mejor. Intentar ser más, mejor de lo que es. Como las heroínas del cine. Como Vivien Leigh al pie de esas escaleras. 

Bucky permanece inmóvil. El pulso de Steve es estable y tranquilo bajo sus dedos, vivo, caliente, pero sus ojos han perdido la calidez de unos instantes atrás. Está lejos de él. Más lejos de lo que lo ha estado nunca, ni con un océano de por medio.

–No –dice Steve, y junta los labios, como si fuera a añadir algo. Bucky no quiere oírlo, prefiere que se lo saque de encima con violencia si hace falta, que lo lance a la otra punta de la cocina, que le tire al suelo. Cualquier cosa. 

Tiene que alzar la cabeza para besarle él, tiene que ponerle la mano con que no le está sujetando la muñeca sobre la mejilla para inclinarle hacia él, todo su cuerpo en tensión, esperando una reacción, mientras separa los labios y se le ofrece como hace siempre. Suyo. Para que haga lo que quiera.

Steve no se aparta, ni le aparta. Steve le besa los labios con ternura, lleno de contención, y Bucky sabe que ha perdido incluso antes de que vuelva a apartarse, y no puede, no quiere dejarle ir, pero no tiene otra cosa que hacer.

Steve se da la vuelta y se marcha. Las puertas abatibles de la cocina se cierran tras él y nunca vuelve a buscarle.

***

Hay unos segundos absurdos en los que Bucky está sujeto a la barra metálica del vagón del tren y Steve se está acercando a él con la mano extendida, y en lo único que puede pensar es en cómo va a disculparse porque Steve va a matarle. “Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento,” suena en su cabeza, porque la ha cagado, porque podría haber caído, si no se hubiera agarrado a tiempo, porque es peligroso, estar colgado de un tren que corre sobre un abismo en los Alpes, porque podría haber muerto, joder. Steve va a matarle.

Entonces la barra cede del todo bajo sus manos, y hay un momento en que no lo entiende, hasta que por fin es capaz de creer lo que le está pasando y se oye gritar y gritar y la figura de Steve se aleja y lo único que puede pensar es, “Oh, mierda”.

***  
***

Unos niños corretean por la acera con sus bicicletas de colores chillones, dejando un reguero de gotas de sus polos de limón y fresa tras ellos. Las hojas de los árboles están estáticas. No corre ni un soplo de brisa, la tarde es lenta y calurosa. Bucky está apostado en la ventana de la sala de estar, con un libro abierto sobre el regazo, y de la cocina le llega una melodía de jazz que conoce, que se encuentra silbando sin darse cuenta.

Una voz profunda de mujer entra en la canción. Ella Fitzgerald. Bucky se acuerda de haberla oído en la radio, en casa, antes de zarpar. En Brooklyn. Ese mismo Brooklyn que se extiende más allá de su ventana abierta. 

La canción no solo le traslada a un escenario distinto. Más que nada, le traslada a dentro de él mismo, setenta años atrás. A todo. Todo. Se siente tan mal por ese pobre crío que le invade el anhelo de darle un abrazo, estrecharle contra él y darle todo el afecto y la aceptación que no tenía de dónde sacar. Decirle que lo está haciendo bien. Que es suficiente, que es perfecto. Que un día va a morir y que él va a añorarle, porque sin él se ha quedado sin alegría, sin risas, sin la ilusión por vivir, la capacidad de maravillarse por esa clase de magia de las cosas del día a día que él ha dejado de percibir. 

Steve aparece con un cesto de la colada en las manos, vestido con una camiseta y un pantalón corto que le va por encima de la mitad del muslo. Se detiene cuando le ve, sentado en el sillón de la ventana, descalzo y con las piernas dobladas ante él, el libro cerrado a un lado. Deposita el cesto lleno de ropa doblada con pulcritud sobre la mesa, y se le acerca con cuidado. Esos días Steve todo lo hace con cuidado cuando Bucky está cerca. Como si fuera un animal asustadizo que va a escapársele de entre las manos. 

Se sienta frente a él, sin tocarle. La música sigue licuándose en la sala, caliente y fácil, con un ritmo con el que los dos se sienten cómodos. 

Steve mira por la ventana. Hace rato que los niños de las bicicletas se han marchado. El sol marca surcos leves sobre su rostro, aún perfecto, aún dorado, y él parece perdido. Ahora le hace preguntas. Qué quiere para cenar, qué le apetece ver en la tele, si le gusta el libro que está leyendo, si quiere acompañarle a correr, si prefiere el suavizante de flores o el de mariposas. Montones de preguntas, pero nunca las importantes.

Steve también se ha apagado. Su mala leche, su ímpetu, su fuerza, todo parece arder a fuego lento. Parece que la amargura se le ha asentado en los huesos, que se ha empapado de un cinismo que no le pega. 

Antes, habrían llenado el silencio con cigarrillos. Ahora ninguno de los dos fuma.

Steve sigue mirando a la calle desierta como si fuera a revelarle cuál es la dirección correcta que tomar.

–Era muy joven, Steve. Era solo un crío –dice Bucky al final, con la barbilla apoyada sobre sus propias rodillas desnudas, la mano derecha agarrada a la metálica delante de sus piernas.

Steve no aparta la mirada de la ventana. La nuez del cuello le delata cuando traga en seco, arriba y abajo. 

–Lo sé –dice.

–Te adoraba. Habría besado el suelo que pisabas.

Los labios de Steve se mueven, forman algo que casi podría ser una sonrisa, pero que es demasiado triste.

–Lo sé –repite, y sigue mirando a fuera con insistencia, incluso cuando añade, con voz clara–. Lo siento, Buck. Siento lo que te hice.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué sientes?

Los ojos de Steve por fin se apartan de la ventana, y se encuentran con los suyos de una manera deliberada. 

–Todo –responde.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunta Bucky, sin crueldad, sin acusación. No está pidiendo explicaciones. Pero es importante saberlo. Se lo debe a ese chico que tuvo que enterrar y al que no ha podido llorar hasta ahora. 

Steve se encoge de hombros, y es incapaz de seguirle sujetando la mirada, cierra los ojos.

–Porque podía –responde, casi en un susurro, y se lleva la mano derecha a su propio pecho, sobre el corazón, se da un par de golpecitos encima con los dedos extendidos–. El doctor Erskine me tocó aquí, antes de morir. 

Deja la frase allí, e inspira hondo, con los ojos cerrados. Baja la mano, hecha un puño, a su regazo.

–Lo siento –repite, frunciendo el ceño, apretando aún más los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza, a punto de romperse.

Bucky avanza la mano derecha, la posa sobre el puño cerrado de Steve, y le acaricia. Hay una amabilidad inesperada dentro de él, la voluntad de ahorrarles aún más sufrimiento.

–No te atrevas –dice Steve, sin moverse, sin apartarse de él–. No te atrevas a intentar consolarme tú a mí, Buck. 

Bucky sigue acariciándole, repasando las hendiduras de los nudillos de Steve con su pulgar. 

–No tengo mucho que ofrecer, a día de hoy –dice, porque lo mínimo que puede hacer esa vez es ser sincero, con Steve y con él mismo–. Lo que queda de mí. Si es suficiente para ti.

Steve sigue negando con la cabeza, negándose a abrir los ojos. 

–No merezco una segunda oportunidad, Buck –dice, casi con enfado, aunque Bucky sabe que no va dirigido a él.

Sube la mano de Steve a sus labios y deposita un beso sobre cada uno de sus nudillos, y Steve deja caer la cabeza, esconde el rostro en la mano que tiene libre.

–¿Y yo qué? –susurra Bucky contra su piel–. A lo mejor yo sí merezco una segunda oportunidad. 

Steve mueve a ciegas la mano que Bucky le sujeta en alto, buscando, hasta que engarfia los dedos en el pecho de su camiseta y tira de ella con fuerza, y Bucky podría resistirse, pero se deja llevar y se encuentra entre los brazos de Steve, con la nariz enterrada en su cuello, sudor y detergente para ropa y jabón. Inspira hondo y lleva las manos a su espalda, y Steve esconde el rostro contra el costado de su cabeza y no emite ni un solo sonido.

Pasan mucho rato de esa forma, agarrados el uno al otro. Bucky traza círculos entre los omóplatos de Steve, resigue las líneas de sus escápulas, pasa las manos por cada uno de sus músculos, fuertes y tensos, y la respiración de Steve se va relajando al tiempo que lo hace todo su cuerpo y el momento pasa sin dejar huellas tras de sí.

–¿Qué quieres? –pregunta Steve contra él, y Bucky ríe, una vibración de su pecho que Steve debe de sentir contra el suyo.

–A ti. Te quiero a ti.

Steve también ríe, un sonido húmedo y poco digno, y cuando se aparta de él tiene una de esas sonrisas torcidas y feas en los labios que siempre hacían que a Bucky el corazón le diera vuelcos en el pecho.

–De acuerdo –dice Steve al final, asintiendo con gravedad–. De acuerdo, Buck.

Le pasa los dedos por entre los mechones de pelo, apartándoselos de la frente, y los dos se inclinan a la vez. Los labios de Steve siguen siendo tan suaves y perfectos como en 1945, pero el beso es muy distinto del de aquella noche en la nieve. Es un beso lento e incierto. 

El jazz sigue sonando desde la cocina y esa vez todo el tiempo está por delante de ellos.


End file.
